Smile
by Ni-chan XD
Summary: Horibe Itona, siswa yang terkenal paling pendiam di kelas E yang tidak senang berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Sudah berulang kali ia ditegur oleh Koro-sensei untuk memiliki teman barang satu atau dua, tapi tak pernah ia gubris, hingga akhirnya datanglah hari dimana ia dapat bicara dengan teman sekelasnya/ItoKaruNagi hint/Friendship-Humor(garing)/Warning ada di dalam/Mind to RnR?


**Smile**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei ... desu! XD**

 **Main Chara: Horibe Itona, Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa**

 **Genre: Friendship-Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Humor Gagal/Garing, Abal, EYD ancur, ItoKaruNagi hint (read: hint BL-threesome) de-el-el...**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **Story by Ni-chan XD**

 **RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

Horibe Itona, murid kelas 3-E yang dikenal sebagai _'cowok pendiam dingin yang jago mekanik'_. Ya, Horibe Itona adalah murid dingin yang baru-baru ini pindah ke SMP Kunugigaoka dan masuk ke kelas E. Tempat duduknya persis diantara Terasaka dan Karma (eh, atau di antara Karma dan Ritsu ya?), walau begitu ia tidak begitu senang mengobrol dengan keduanya. Dia hanya berbicara ketika ada perlu, tidak lebih. Sehingga Koro-sensei mulai mencemaskan salah satu murid kalemnya ini.

"Itona-kun, tidak bisakah kau mencoba berbaur dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Koro-sensei sewaktu menghampiri Itona yang sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat mekaniknya.

"Teman? Untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh," jawab Itona singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kau butuh, Itona-kun. Sangat butuh. Tanpa teman, kau tidak akan bisa menjalani hari-harimu dengan ceria."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hariku, asalkan aku masih bisa melakukan hobiku, itu tidak masalah," jawab Itona lagi, tanpa menoleh ke arah Koro-sensei yang masih mencoba membujuknya.

"Itona-kun, paling tidak kau punya satu atau dua teman. Satu atau dua lebih baik dari tidak ada bukan?" bujuk Koro-sensei lagi. "Misalnya ya-"

"Maafkan aku, Koro-sensei, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, bisakah kau pergi meninggalkanku sekarang?" pinta Itona.

Koro-sensei terdiam beberapa saat lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk yang ada di depan meja Itona. "Baiklah, tapi jangan kira aku sudah menyerah ya, Itona-kun!" kata Koro-sensei sambil tersenyum alanya. Itona hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosongnya seperti biasa.

 _'-ttaku, buat apa aku punya teman? Toh, tidak akan jauh beda dibanding sekarang,'_ pikir Itona lalu meneruskan hobinya tanpa tahu di hari berikutnya pikirannya itu akan berubah total.

* * *

" _Hai! Hai!_ Semuanya kumpul!" seru Koro-sensei saat pelajaran Olahraga berlangsung.

"Koro-sensei, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukannya pelajaran Olahraga dipegang oleh Karasuma-sensei?" tanya Maehara heran dengan gurunya yang 'tidak biasa' ini.

"Nurufufufu ... hari ini Karasuma-sensei sedang sibuk di kantor pemerintah seperti biasa, jadi aku yang akan menggantikan pelajaran Olahraga hari ini! Nah, untuk Olahraga hari ini akan sedikit berbeda!" Koro-sensei mulai menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja, biasanya kan kita belajar berbagai macam teknik untuk membunuhmu, tapi kalau kau yang mengajar, kita kan tidak bisa belajar tentang hal itu denganmu!" dengus Rinka spontan.

"Ooohh ... jangan remehkan aku, Hayami-san! Kau bukannya tau aku dulu dikenal sebagai pembunuh ulung berjulukan 'Shinigami'? Singkatnya aku lebih hebat dari kalian semua!" kata Koro-sensei bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Rinka hanya mendesis.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk kelas Olahraga hari ini, Koro-sensei?" tanya Isogai.

"Hari ini kita akan JOGING-SEHAT-BERSAMA-AGURI-eh, maksudnya kita akan berjalan-jalan ngelilingi hutan ini gitu! Kita kan sudah tinggal lama di sini tapi kan kalau belum tau seluk-beluk hutan ini kan belum sah rasanya!" Koro-sensei mengutarakan ide gilanya.

"Umm ... maaf menyinggung, tapi Koro-sensei, kita kan sudah sering mengitari hutan ini? Ingat waktu pada mencari serangga langka, mencari bahan untuk festival, main pencuri-polisi, sama duelnya Nagisa sama Karma itu?" tanya Kayano. "Dan tolong jangan sebut-sebut nama kakakku kayak instruktur joging sehat iklan susu itu, meski aku tau kau pacarnya yang baru!"

"Eh-iya ya," Koro-sensei bingung. "Hmm ... tapi nggak apa, kalian jalan-jalan saja! JalSay gitu, 'JALAN SANTAI' sambil menikmati pemandangan alam di hutan ini! Tapi karena di hutan ini cukup berbahaya, jadi akan dibagi berpasagan, kalau kalian kesasar, tembakkan saja sinyal asap warna biru yang kemarin dibagikan Karasuma-sensei! Oke?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei, sinyal asap ini bukan buat hal sepele loh ... ini kan buat kode kalau-kalau dipakai waktu kami punya rencana membunuh dengan ini," sela Chiba.

"Kalau dikorupsi dikit, gak apa kan, Chiba-kun? Nurufufufu ..." kata Koro-sensei ngajarin murid-muridnya nggak bener. Rinka di sebelahnya langsung megangin papan bertulisan _'kids don't try this at home'._ " _Saa~_ Minna-san, sekarang bisakah kita memulai pelajaran Olahraga yang menyenangkan ini? Nurufufufufu ... Kalau begitu Sensei akan tentukan pasangannya!"

"KORO-SENSEI CURANG! PILIH SENDIRI DONG!" protes seluruh anak kelas 3-E bersamaan sementara Koro-sensei hanya nyengir mesum (?) khasnya, untung saja _mood_ anak-anak kelas E lagi baik hingga nggak sampai menimbulkan insiden-insiden anarkis semacam tawuran.

"Maehara-kun, kau dengan Isogai-kun,"

"Yeeeaaayyy~! Makasih ya, Sensei! Kau memang guru terbaik sejagat raya yang aku tauuu~!" seru Maehara modus. Isogai hanya nyengir.

"Lalu Chiba-kun dengan Hayami-san,"

"Kok gitu?!" protes Rinka, agak keberatan meski sebenarnya tidak keberatan (yaaa ... macam itulah, kalian tau kan, orang _tsundere_ itu kayak apa. Tidak tau? Silakan lihat Mid*rima dari _fandom_ basket sebelah, kalau masih susah juga, bayangkan dia versi cewek, pakai rok mini, _nekomimi_ , dan- #plak). "Bukannya aku nggak keberatan berpasangan dengan Chiba tapi-"

" _Non! Non!_ Hayami-san, ikuti saja. Ini sudah kuatur dengan rapi kok. Nurufufufu."

 _'Mencurigakan ...'_ batin seluruh murid kelas 3-E berjamaah.

"Nah, selanjutnya Kayano-san dengan Kanzaki-san,"

" _Roger!_ " seru Kayano.

"Kayano curaaaanggg~! Aku juga mau sama Kanzaki-san!" protes Sugino. "Koro-sensei, ini apa-apaan?! Kau kan sudah tau perasaan cinta masing-masing murid mengarah ke siapa?!"

"Sabar, sabar, Sugino-kun," kata Nagisa.

"Lalu Sugino-kun dengan Nagisa-kun!"

"HUWAT?!" Seorang cowok dengan tampang _bad boy_ bersurai _crimson_ dengan manik _gold_ yang dikenal dengan nama Akabane Karma mendadak protes. "Kok Nagisa dengan Sugino-kun?!" serunya lagi dengan tatapan mata 'kok-bukan-gue?'.

"Oh ... setidaknya denganmu itu tidak buruk juga, Nagisa. Ayo," ajak Sugino.

"Sugino-kun," Karma menepuk pundak cowok maniak _baseball_ itu dengan aura hitam melekat di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada Nagisa, jangan harap kau bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, dan oh, bisa saja kau langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit..." ancamnya sambil memamerkan pasta _wasabi_ dan _mustard_ alanya.

 _Gulp_. "A-aku mengerti, Karma. Dan ... bisa tolong lepaskan cengkramanmu dari bahuku nggak? Sakit tau," rintih Sugino.

"Woke! Terakhir, Karma-kun dengan Itona-kun!" seru Koro-sensei lantang.

Dua orang yang merasa namanya disebut hanya diam saja atau sebatas merespon 'oh', karena mereka tentu tidak akrab satu sama lain. Itona masih asyik memandang langit dengan mata kosongnya.

"Karma-kun! Bisa tolong ke sini sebentar?" pinta Koro-sensei.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Karma tapi ia menurut saja. Koro-sensei langsung mengutarakan maksudnya memanggil Karma dan Karma hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, disertai dengan senyum jahil khasnya. Melihat itu, Itona agak ragu, Karma kan memang terkenal sebagai anak paling jahil di kelas, tidak, angkatan, tidak-bahkan satu sekolah, wajar saja bila Itona pun bisa merasa terganggu. Sebersit perasaan khawatir muncul di benaknya.

"Nah! Semuanya sudah bersiap kan? Jangan lupa gandeng tangan pasangan kalian ya!" seru Koro-sensei bersemangat.

"Sugino-kun, ingat ya. Jangan pernah lepasin itu sarung! Ngerti?" Mata Karma memicing. Sugino senyum-senyum-takut(?).

"Iya, aku ngerti." jawab Sugino singkat. Sebenarnya karena Karma sangat-sangat nggak rela 'orang yang spesial' baginya harus berpasangan apalagi digandeng dengan orang lain, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. Sarung tinju. Alay gak sih?

"Karma-kun, kalau kayak gini kan emang gak bisa gandengan," tukas Nagisa yang dibalas dengan senyuman Karma yang Nagisa artikan dengan telepati yang berarti 'memang itu tujuanku'.

 _'Cinta itu memang susah yah...'_ batin anak-anak kelas 3-E yang melihat serempak tanpa sadar.

"Yosh! Semuanya! Ayo kita mulai pelajaran Olahraga kita hari ini! Pasangan pertama, maju!"

* * *

Di dalam hutan yang rimbun dan hijau, seringkali kaki Itona terantuk batu atau akar pohon yang berkeliaran seenaknya dan beberapa kali Karma harus menjaga keseimbangannya agar Itona tidak jatuh (soalnya kalau Itona jatuh kan, dia juga bakal jatuh). Begitu pula sebaliknya. Semua itu disebabkan dengan menempelnya tangan mereka satu sama lain. Itona tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, wajar saja karena baru kali ini ia berjalan bersama teman sekelasnya, sambil berpegangan tangan pula!

Keheningan itu berlangsung lama, sampai Karma yang tidak begitu tahan dengan suasana sepi, langsung mulai menggerakkan mulutnya.

" _Nee~_ Itona-kun, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Karma asal.

Itona mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud Karma, tapi mulutnya gatal ingin menjawab, "Maksudmu?"

"Hutan ini," ucap Karma lagi. "Menurutmu?"

Itona terdiam sejenak, lalu mulutnya mulai bergerak kembali. "Tidak ada hal yang spesial atau berharga bagiku. Lagipula, hutan itu tempat tinggal para binatang liar yang sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, memang sih, ini tempat sumber daya alam, tapi terkesan suram, apalagi hutan-hutan hujan di negara-negara tropis," opini Itona.

Karma hanya menelan opini Itona, karena semua itu benar adanya dan ia tidak akan menyalahkan anak berambut _platinum blonde_ yang tangannya sedang ia genggam ini.

"Lalu? Apa ini kali pertamamu memasuki hutan?" Karma bertanya lagi.

"Hmm ... bisa iya bisa tidak. Aku tidak pernah memasuki hutan selebat ini karena Shiro selalu melarangku, seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam hutan. Tapi kalau hanya sebatas hutan kecil, aku sering memasukinya karena cabang markas Shiro banyak juga di daerah hutan," jelas Itona.

"Kau selalu bergantung pada Shiro-san ya, Itona-kun," Karma menyimpulkan.

"Tidak juga," ucap Itona. "Aku benci Shiro semenjak insiden itu, aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahnya. Bahkan kalau boleh, aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri," kata Itona berapi-api.

Karma, kau sudah membuat _mood_ Itona yang tadinya sedikit santai menjadi tegang kembali, tapi Karma menepis kenyataan itu dan meneruskan bertanya.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah mencoba berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelas?"

"Untuk apa?" Itona malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja untuk berbagi pengalaman, pengetahuan, dan sebagainya. Kau bisa membagi pengetahuanmu tentang ilmu mekanik yang kaupelajari dari perusahaan ayahmu, serta teman-teman yang lain bisa saling membagi pengetahuan tentang kelebihan mereka masing-masing," ucap Karma. Wow! Hebat sekali Karma bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang cukup logis soal pengetahuan! Tepuk tangan dong! _Plok! Plok!_ #digiles

"...mungkin nanti kupikirkan..."

Setelah Itona mengucapkan ketiga kata itu, suasana kembali hening. Lima menit kemudian keheningan itu terpecahkan dengan suara semak-semak. Karma yang merasa terusik langsung waspada.

"Siapa itu?!"

"A-aduh! I-ini aku, Karma-kun," ucap sebuah suara yang sangat Karma dan Itona kenal. Dari dalam rimbun ribuan daun semak, seorang bersurai _baby blue_ dan bermanik _aquamarine_ itu keluar. Bajunya agak kotor dan tangannya pun agak sedikit lecet.

"Nagisa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karma khawatir. "Ya ampun! Lihat badanmu! Kenapa berantakan sekali?"

"Ah, ini? Tidak apa kok, tadi aku cuma jatuh dari lembah kecil saja, jadi agak lecet. Sugino-kun sudah berusaha menahanku, tapi kayaknya aku cukup berat, jadi ia melepasnya," jelas Nagisa.

"Orang itu! Lihat saja! Sehabis pelajaran Olahraga ini aku akan penyet-penyet dia!" gerutu Karma.

"Karma-kun terlalu berlebihan," Nagisa tertawa kecil, lalu matanya menuju Itona. "Oh ya, Karma-kun dengan Itona-kun ya?"

"Iya, Nagisa-kun mau ikut bersama kami saja? Soalnya aku nggak yakin si Sugino itu mampu menjagamu," tawar Karma.

"Boleh deh," ucap Nagisa cepat. "Itona-kun, maaf mengganggu ya."

"Tidak apa." jawab Itona singkat. Pikirnya, toh, dari awal dia memang bukan apa-apanya Karma, apa yang mengganggu atau diganggunya? Sama sekali tidak ada kan...

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan. Dari awal, rute joging pelajaran Olahraga kali ini memang tidak jelas. Koro-sensei hanya menginstruksikan mereka berjalan sampai ke pos-pos tertentu, tapi sampai sekarang tidak terlihat satu pos pun. Apa Koro-sensei menipu mereka? Atau justru mereka bertiga yang nyasar?

"Eh, yakin kita gak kesasar nih, Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hmm ... aku juga nggak tau sih," jawab Karma asal. "Itona-kun, kau kan punya insting yang tajam, menurutmu kita ini lagi kesasar gak?"

"Menurut perhitunganku sih, iya. Koro-sensei bilang tiap sepuluh menit kita akan menemui pos-pos tertentu, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Mungkin kita melenceng dari jalan utama," terka Itona.

"Nyasaaarrr! Gimana nih, Karma-kun?!" seru Nagisa.

"Tenang. Nggak apa kok, aku di sini untukmu," kata Karma yang masih sempat-sempatnya menggombal. "Tapi maaf ya, aku lupa ngambil asap biru untuk sinyal tadi." Karma terkekeh.

"HAAAHHH?!" Nagisa syok.

"Yah, aku yakin kalau kita tidak kembali setelah pelajaran Olahraga selesai, Koro-sensei cepat atau lambat akan menemukan kita," Itona menghela nafas. "Sekarang lebih baik kita tidak usah kemana-mana, daripada kita nyasar lebih jauh dan gurita mesum itu tidak dapat menemukan kita dengan mudah." kata Itona memperlambat langkahnya.

"Pffftt ... Itona-kun lucu ya," Nagisa cekikikan. "Padahal dulu kau juga memiliki tentakel, tapi kau bisa juga menjuluki Koro-sensei 'gurita'."

"Aku sudah tidak punya hal semacam itu lagi. Jadi menurutku wajar-wajar saja kalau aku mencapnya seperti itu."

"Dan juga ... Itona-kun, kurasa kau nggak jauh-jauh beda dengan Koro-sensei meski kau sudah tidak memiliki tentakel lagi. Buktinya kau juga masih menyenangi membaca majalah vulgar seperti teman-eh, budak kakakku di _fandom_ basket sebelah," sahut Karma.

"Jangan bilang diri kalian cowok yang sudah memasuki masa pubertas kalau belum pernah membaca majalah begituan," ucap Itona membela dirinya dan majalah yang sering dibacanya (ItonaFC: A*MINEE~! Virus apa yang kautularkan pada Itona sampai dia bisa baca-baca yang begituan haaahhh?!| A*mine: Aku nggak ngajarin apa-apa kok!).

"Iiiihhh! Aku nggak nyangka Itona-kun ternyata pikirannya gitu juga ya, dibalik wajahmu yang polos," sindir Nagisa.

"Apaan sih," kata Itona, yang tanpa sadar tertawa kecil, ya! Tertawa. Ternyata cowok ini manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Ya ampun ... apalagi tertawa kecil seperti itu. Daya tarik Itona yang selama ini terpendam di dalam wajah _flat_ dan mata kosongnya yang terlihat kesepian. Mungkin hanya Karma dan Nagisa yang pertama kali melihat Itona seperti itu. Tentu saja karena Itona tidak pernah berbaur dengan siapapun di kelas, ia lebih senang merancang alat-alat barunya di bangkunya dibanding pergi ke bangku teman-temannya yang lain saat istirahat untuk mengajak makan siang bersama ataupun sekadar mengobrol. Jadi, mungkin ini pertama kali baginya senang karena bisa mengobrol bersama Karma dengan Nagisa.

 _'Mungkin Koro-sensei ada benarnya juga,'_ pikir Itona. _'Aku sedikit mengubah pikiranku tentang teman, Koro-sensei. Mungkin aku memang memerlukannya.'_

Mereka bertiga jalan beriringan masih sambil bercerita, tertawa, dan bergandengan tangan bertiga dengan erat. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan berpikir mereka adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Dari kejauhan Koro-sensei yang melihat hal itu tersenyum-senyum.

 _'Rencanaku berhasil,'_ gumamnya. _'Mulai sekarang, nikmatilah hari-harimu dengan senyum dan teman barumu, Itona-kun.'_

 _'Satu atau dua lebih baik dari tidak ada bukan?'_

 **-OMAKE-**

"Hei! Gurita! Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau pelajaran Olahraga akan kuambil alih! Dan darimana kau dengar kalau aku sedang sibuk di kantor pusat hah?"

"Eh yaahh ... gak pa-pa kan, aku ambil satu sesi saja..." elak Koro-sensei.

"BUNUH DIA!" perintah Karasuma-sensei. Sekejap anak-anak kelas 3-E langsung mencabut pistol mereka dari tempatnya dan mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk memuntahkan peluru di dalam pistol mereka masing-masing.

" _RYOUKAI_!"

" _NYUYAAA_ ~! Jangan tiba-tiba mau membunuh gitu dong! Astaga, Itona-kun, padahal barusan aku membantumu punya teman tapi kenapa kau juga malah ikut-ikutan?! Bela aku sedikit dong!"

"Itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah pembunuhan kan, Koro-sensei." ucap Itona pelan lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"JAHATTTT!" teriak Koro-sensei lalu refleks langsung menghindari hujan peluru dari murid-muridnya seperti biasa.

 **-THE END-**

 **Itona-kuuunn~! Ni-chan nggak bisa bayangin kalau kamu beneran senyum apalagi ketawa kayak gituu~! # _nosebleed_ O-EM-JII~! XD #plak. Akhirnya jadi juga nih,** ** _fanfic_** ** _threesome/love triangle_** **paporitku yang nomer satu di AnKyou X3 Kepanjangan atau kependekan? Karena aku nggak pengalaman baca** ** _fanfic threesome_** **ber-** ** _genre romance_** **sebelumnya, jadinya malah** ** _genre friendship._ Jadinya malah gak keliatan bener _threesome_ -nya _._** **Tapi gak apa-apa kan? Kan? #maksa. Ide ini terpikir begitu aja di MOS kemarin, ngeliat ada temen segugusku yang pendiam gitu, jadi kepikiran Itona, akhirnya jadilah** ** _fic_** **ini! XD Baguskah? Jelekkah?** ** _Review_** **boleh, gak** ** _review_** **, tidak bisaaa~! -maksa- #duagh. Canda, tolong tulis** ** _review_** **kalian di kotak di bawah ini ya~!** ** _Review_** **kalian adalah obat penyemangat untukku melanjutkan atau mem-** ** _publish_** ** _fic_** **yang lainnya! Sekian dan jangan lupa** ** _review_** **ya! X3**


End file.
